Waiting For Draco
by DMForTheWin
Summary: Draco's been away for quite some time, and Hermione decides to surprise him when he returns... SMUT BAD LANGUAGE WARNING! If you love smut, please give it a shot! Read and Reviewwwww!


**Hey guysssss it's ME AGAIN! So this is another fanfic I wrote, SMUT OMG I LOVE SMUT. I'm strange :) :) :) But if you're here too, then you are also, so we're cool! Dramione is one of my favourite ships. Next to Fremione. I can't decide which one I like more...**

**ANYWAY, on with the story! Oh right, *WARNING* Language.**

**Waiting for Draco**

It was around 9:45 on a Saturday night that Hermione Granger was home alone, waiting for her fiance to get back. She hadn't seen Draco in days, as he'd gone to Wiltshire to visit his mother for a few days.

Getting bored of the book she was trying to read (Hogwarts: A History can only truly keep someone's atention for the first few hundred times) she went into the bedroom to try on the lingerie she had bought with lack of better things to do. Slipping it on, she looked in the mirror and smiled at the slutty outfit, with it's sheer fabric scattered with the Superman insignia (Draco had developed a strange fascination with muggle 'superheroes' since being with Hermione and looking after her young muggle cousin). She knew he'd love it.

Deciding to keep it on, she walked back out to the sitting room and dropped back onto the couch, the fabric of the dress floating around her. Thinking of what Draco would say and do when he saw her turned her on a significant amount. Unconsciously, Hermione's hand slipped into what little underwear she wore and into her cleanly shaven pussy and began rubbing circles on her clit. She moaned every now and then at the amazing feeling.

This, of course, was the moment Draco walked through the door.

"Honey I'm ho-well FUCK hello!"

Surprised at his sudden appearance, Hermione's hand sprung out of her panties and rested on her stomach.

"Hi!" she says, slightly breathless and annoyed at being cheated out of what was definitely going to be an AMAZING orgasm.

"I fucking saw that..." Kicking the door shut and dropping his bags on the ground, he slowly and quite predatorily walked over and crawl on top of her, kissing up her neck until he reached her ear and whisper into it "and thought it was incredibly...hot..." earning a shudder from her.

Licking down her chest and across the neckline of the lingerie, letting his hands travel over her body was more than enough to drive Hermione insane, before he slipped his own hand into her underwear. She felt the smile on his face when he felt the dripping wetness of her arousal as he began rubbing her slowly and teasingly.

"Fuck..." Hermione moaned, arching her body against Draco's in an effort to be closer to him. He hooked her legs around his waist and picked her up, his hands squeezing her ass and his tongue doing criminal things to her nipples and sanity, leaving his shirt discarded somewhere on the couch. So close Draco got to their bedroom, but a moan that escapes Hermione's mouth must have pushed him over the edge as he smashed her against a wall and pushed his lips to hers, his hands aggressively groping her under her clothes.

Letting her stand on her own feet again, he continued to attack her lips with his own as he stumbled backwards into the bedroom, swinging around and throwing her against the bed.

Regaining some control, she stalked towards him and in one fluid movement, undid Draco's belt and pants, pulling them away from his body and heading straight for his underwear. Pulling them down Hermione took Draco into her mouth, sucking him up and down, licking him and teasing him. She continued this for a while, getting faster and faster in her movements until he orgasmed with a shudder, and cums in her mouth, watching her swallow every drop.

Yanking her up off her knees, Draco pushed Hermione back onto the bed, getting on his own knees and spreading her legs, ripping off the lace that was keeping him from her pussy. Draco worked his way around in her, sucking and licking, rubbing and fingering, until her body convulses with the force of her orgasm, causing him to smile as he crawled back on top of her, a hungry look on his face despite the fact he just ate.

"Can I rip this?" he asked, his hands running through the soft, see-through material of the lingerie.

"No, it was expensive as fuck."

"Fiiiiiiine..." Draco said, beginning to undo one of the many bows that held the cloth to Hermione's body, kissing every place when each bow was undone. When he finally reached the last bow, he couldn't take it anymore and growled into her ear, "Fuck it, I'll buy you another one." before ripping it clean off her body and throwing it behind him. Lining his tip up with her opening, he slowly teased the area, making her moan.

"Please, just fuck me already." Her legs were wrapped around his waist again as he thrusted into her, earning a gasp and moan as he continued to pull himself out and push back into her.

"Faster, Draco, please, FASTER. FUCK ME."

Hermione's hand reached down to rub her clit, but was quickly swatted away as he rubbed circles, in time with the thrusts. Her orgasms crashed through her at the same time Draco's did, filling her. Dropping back down onto the sheets, hearts racing and covered in sweat and panting, he smiled.

"Well hello to you, too."

**YAY! Thank you SO MUCH for reading, please review with any constructive critisism you may have, praise, scolding, ANYTHING! LOVE YA ALL!**

**~Sian 3**


End file.
